Notte di Luce
by NickySabel
Summary: Cierro mis ojos para protegerme.Cierro mis ojos para no olvidar porque estoy aquí.Cierrro mis ojos, para entregarme por completo a ti." Slash cortsimo.Janto. Fluff .


**Aviso legal:** **T**orchwood no me pertenece en ninguna versión. Tampoco las dos canciones que este fic presenta en el titulo y en el historia si me cualquier uso, pedir permiso :D aunque no creo que la quieran copiar.

Lean y dejen sus opiniones.

Título: Notte di Luce (Noche de luz) cancion by //Il Divo//.  
Cancion para escuchar mientras se lee:(recomendado) "Everytime I look at you" canción by //Il Divo//

_

* * *

"Solía pensar que era fuerte...que nada podía atacarme o hacerme daño.  
No podía estar más equivocado, si hay cosas que pueden dañarme.  
Estuve a punto de perderte dos veces, y eso solo últimamente...He estado por perderte inumerables veces...y no me había dado cuenta cuanto eso podría herirme.  
Cada vez que veo tu rostro siento mariposas en mi estómago y se me nubla el pensamiento y quiero estar contigo y olvidarme de mis obligaciones.  
Pero no puedo olvidar que debo protegerte...y tampoco quiero olvidarlo, porque eres lo más importante para mi.  
Y esta noche que estas por primera vez junto a mi, yo siendo totalmente tuyo...creo que ni siquiera puedo respirar.  
_

_En la mañana, cuando te vayas, por favor: despiertame tiernamente para saber que no ha sido un sueño.  
Y susurra junto a mi oído qué ha sido esto para tí.  
_

**_Jack."_**

_"No es necesario que escribas esa nota...-_susurró Jones a sus espaldas-_ Aún estoy aquí, y mañana en la mañana aun estaré...y luego en la tarde seguiré contigo._"

_"__Gracias por estar aquí- _se giró para poder verlo mejor_- Gracias por no dejarme, como todos lo han hecho..._"

_"No tienes que agradecerme nada...Te amo, Jack...no voy a dejarte..."_

_-"Te amo yo tambien, Ianto...pero no sé que va a pasar con esto"_

_"No lo entiendo, Jack...que puede "pasar"...somos dos personas que nos queremos y eso basta...somos colegas, trabajamos codo a codo..."_

_"¿Seguro que eso basta?- preguntó besandole los labios-dígamos que tu prefieres que sigamos así a que tengamos un compromiso real..que seamos mas que amantes, mas que amigos...que seamos novios, una pareja a los ojos del mundo"_

_"A mi no me molestaría ser una pareja a los ojos del mundo...lo que digo, es que...Algún día Jack, yo voy a envejecer...y tu seguirás aquí y yo aun podré verte, pero ninguno podrá pensar romanticamente en el otro...y un día me iré... y tu aún permanecerás aquí."_

_"¿No quieres ser mi pareja porque no puedo morir?_

_"No quiero ser tu pareja porque temo que un día me necesites y yo no pueda estar ahí.Y porque en el fondo tambien temo que un día te necesite y ya no estés para mí"_

"_Creí que no debía contarte esto porque te asustarías por mi seguridad...paso tanto tiempo en peligro_...

"¿_Qué no debías contarme qué_?-dijo abrazandolo- _me estás asustando..._

"_Creí que no debía contarte que depués de lo de Grey ya me puedo morir..."_

Cerró los ojos esperando cualquier reacción negativa de parte de Ianto.  
Supuso que que Ianto dejara de abrazarlo era malo.  
Jones lo miró a los ojos y borró la sonrisa de sus labios.  
Luego golpeó con el puño cerrado el hombro de Harkness delicadamente.

"_Jack...debiste confiar en mí_-dijo cabisbajo- _Si, tienes razón,me hubiera preocupado_, _pero hubiera agradecido que hubieras confiado en mí. Ahora creo que hasta John se enteró antes que yo...eso no me hace sentir especial...pero te sigo queriendo_..."

_"¿Te herí?"_

Una pregunta fácil, pero dificil.  
Cómo contestar a eso.

_"Solo un poco y por muy poco rato...sólo quiero que sepas que cuando suceda algo, puedes contarmelo y te entenderé..."_

_"Gracias..."_

_"Ahora...¿Seguro que ya no eres inmortal?_

_"No lo soy...ya..no mas...y quiero estar contigo_..."

"_Ya estás conmigo_- dijo abrazandolo nuevamente para poco a poco ir recostandolo en la cama-_ estás conmigo está noche...estarás conmigo en la mañana...y quien sabe_-le besó con dulzura-_ tal vez estés conmigo por algunos años..."_

Se acomodó para sentarse y ver a Jack a los ojos y sonreírle.

La luz de la lamparilla del velador aún estaba prendida.

_"Por favor, Ianto, apaga la luz..."_

_"De acuerdo..."_

_Con la luz apagada Ianto preguntó por qué le molestaba la luz._

_"No es la luz. Es solo que si sigo viendo tu cara no lograré pensar y decirte lo que quiero con total claridad..."_

_"Ok..."_

_"Cada vez que te veo como ya sabes por la nota, me nublo, por eso te pedi que apagaras la luz. Incluso, cuando te beso, trato de entregarte todo de mi y cierro mis ojos, para concentrarme y dar lo más posible de mi. Cuando me entrego completamente a ti...tu sabes...cuando nosotros estamos..así, como ahora...cierro mis ojos, para que puedas sentirme tanto fisica como emocionalmente, para que tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente estés pendientes de ti.  
Quiero tenerte así por siempre, pero si siento que esto va a ser así para siempre...vamos a tener que estar siempre a oscuras.  
Si tuviesemos algo serio, una relación, no me sentiría tan perturbado, pues sabría que a la mañana siguiente estarías ahí, que si te veo en un pasillo podré besarte..."_

_"¿Te perturbas porque crees que esto puede ser pasajero para mí?"_

_"Me perturba y me molesta saber que no debo temer porque se que me amas...pero quiero que el mundo lo sepa....quiero poder besarte, tocarte, susurrarte, tomarte de la mano..vivir juntos...casarnos...envejecer uno al lado del otro..."_

_"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_"Siempre lo he querido...Desde la primera vez que me besaste"_

_"Entonces pídemelo...pídemelo y aceptaré..."_

_"Ianto Jones, dueño de mi corazón...¿te casarías conmigo para hacerme el hombre más feliz de la vida?_

_"Si...por supuesto que si"_

_Le bes_ó y le abrazó por el cuello.  
Le susurró lo feliz que lo hacía al oído.

_"Mi vida estuvo siempre llena de sombras, pero tu me has dado la luz suficiente para alumbrar mis días..."_

_"Te amo, Jack..."_

_"Yo también te amo..."_

Se recostaron, Ianto apoyando la cabeza en Jack.

-_Podría estar para siempre así..._

_-Y espero que así sea..._

Esa noche durmieron juntos.  
A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Jack, que al moverse despertó a Jones.

_-"Aun estás aquí..."_

"_Y no me voy a ir en mucho tiempo, aunque apagues la luz."_

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí es o porque leyeron todo o se saltaron hasta el final.  
Es una historia cortita, me nacio mientras trataba de quedarme dormida con musica y escuchaba la cancion "Everytime I look at you" de Il Divo...  
Es una buena cancion.

Dejen Review con cualquier comentario que tengan.  
Además aprovecho para avisar que publicaré otra historia muy pronto.

Adéu!


End file.
